In the field of telecommunications, there is a need to electrically ground certain enclosures and/or housings. The electrical grounding may be used to dissipate static electricity, provide a return path for electrical power, provide a safety ground in case of equipment malfunction, etc. Certain enclosures/housings are made of nonconductive material (e.g., plastic, fiber glass, etc.). As the enclosure/housing may not readily conduct electricity, a grounding stud may be passed through a wall of the housing/enclosure and thereby provide a grounding point on an exterior and interior of the enclosure/housing.
In certain applications, the enclosure/housing needs to be water-proof or water-resistant. In particular water, moisture, cleaning fluids, etc. present at the exterior of the housing/enclosure should be prevented by the housing/enclosure from reaching components within the interior of the enclosure/housing. Various rating systems (e.g., IP67) have been established to classify various levels of water resistance of various enclosures. To provide such water resistance around the grounding stud, a seal may be used to seal the grounding stud against an opening through a wall of the enclosure/housing.
The grounding stud may include threaded connections for attaching terminals to the grounding stud at the interior and/or the exterior of the enclosure/housing. To facilitate installing and/or removing the terminals from the threaded connections, the grounding stud may be rotationally connected to the enclosure/housing.